Iconographicon
Iconographicon is the second episode of Fantendo Fragments, both in Season 1 and overall. Written by PabloDePablo, this episode focuses on Gaia Wan as she finds a conspiracy theory convention. Reception for the episode has been (TBA) thus far. Transcript Gaia Wan shuffles into a small tea shop, a bell ringing as the door opens. The clearly tired cashier doesn't seem too fazed as she waves. :Gaia Wan: Hello, I heard there was a book club here...? The cashier points over her shoulder to a back room. :Cashier: Their password or whatever is "broken jaw". Gaia Wan nods and walks to the back room. She opens the door to find five people, each wearing cheap plastic masks, gathered around a table covered in books and folders. :Gaia Wan: Broke- One of the people, a slender woman in a clown mask, claps eagerly and motions for Gaia Wan to come in. :Clown woman: You didn't tell me this was our surprise guest, Earl! A man in a mask with an oversized mustache looks around and shrugs. :Earl Grey: Yeah, then it wouldn't be a surprise, Keemun. Also, she... kind of isn't? :Gaia Wan: I'm here for the book club. Your flyer said you had- :Keemun: All things archaeological, cryptozoological, and conspiratorial? :Gaia Wan: -yeah, and I was looking for information on some old gods. :Keemun: You've come to the right place! Welcome to Iconographicon! :Earl Grey: You're not some F.A.N.T nark, right? You legally gotta tell us if you are. :Gaia Wan: ...nnno? :Keemun: Perfect. Let's get cozy! Gaia Wan sits down, smiling reluctantly. ---- It's several hours later and everyone looks either tired or ready to leave, except for Gaia Wan and Keemun, who are leaning over the table. :Keemun: Look, all I'm saying if you read Unten's biography, you'll know he's an incredibly devout follower of Vekkskor. If there's any divine intervention going on, it's obviously him! Gaia Wan drops a teabag into one of her vents, using her telekinesis to sift through old books as she shakes her head. :Gaia Wan: It's pronounced Vokkskar, and if you look at these stained glass pieces from Scotland, that clearly doesn't add up, there's supposed to be two gods... :Earl Grey: Whatever, one god, two gods, the government probably made Unten in a lab! Can we PLEASE talk about the space metal my dad's friend found in his yard? Gaia Wan and Keemun glare at Earl Grey, who slumps in his seat. They then look back at each other, both skimming through several books quickly to try and one-up each other on their argument. :Keemun: I don't get why this is such a big deal to you. :Gaia Wan: I was built by people who worshipped these gods. Knowing why they did would give me some ease of mind. :Keemun: Look, the costume's neat, but I don't appreciate you acting like this is all fun and games, ma'am. :Gaia Wan: It's not a costume. Keemun taps on Gaia Wan's arm, feeling its terracotta surface. She goes pale and grips her arm tighter. :Keemun: Wh... how? When? How?! :Gaia Wan: That's not important. Let's focus on the actual questions. Gaia Wan looks back into her books intently, while Keemun snaps a few selfies with her. ---- to be concluded Reception TBA Trivia *The biography Keemun pulls up is the book from Zeon Falling, a Fantendo Now episode by the same writer.